Pitch perfect: How i want it
by HHer-PitchSlap-HOA
Summary: This is Pitch perfect in my way just somewhat different. its going to be really good (Hopefully). Beca and Jesse meet the same way. except no Kimmy Jin. please give it a chance! R
1. Chapter 1

I got out of the cab and some overly perky girl walked up to me. I have to admit her hair looked like a Barbie's it was all shiny and flat. it was weird.

"... and here's your official BU rape whistle. don't blow it unless its actually happening." She said.

I put the whistle in my mouth and bit on the tip of it. she walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. okay then?

Then some weirdo in his parents car started singing. oh god he's singing to me..

"Don't you cry no more. No!" he sang The he started into a air-guitar solo. "Der der der, der der, der der, dunnhh duhnnn, duhnnn." He said making the sounds on his guitar. his paernts slammes on the gas and made him hit his head on the back seat as they drove away, its official this is school for weirdo's. I moved thru the sea of students to my dorm. I was roomed with Stacie Conrad. she could be normal. right? right? hopefully. but from the look's of things this place isn't normal. I walked in my room and there was a _very _tall girl with long black hair.

"Are you Stacie Conrad?" I asked.

"Are you Rebecca Mitchel?" She asked.

"Yes. Just call me Beca." I said.

"Then yes." She said.

"Okay well, uh, I'll be at the activity's fair-" I said then was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Campus police hide your wine coolers!" The voice said.

"Shit!" Stacie yelled then hid in the bathroom.

"That was just your old man making a funny." My dad said as he opened the door.

"Chris rock everybody." I said with a roll of my eye's.

"Beca common." He said.

"Uh I'm gonna go to the activity's fair with my super good friend Stacie I said as I grabbed her out of the bathroom and ran out the door.

"Who was that?" Stacie asked.

"My dad." I simply answered.

"Why'd he say he was campus police? He scared the shit out of me." I said.

"Don't worry about him." I said.

"Oh the Bella's booth!" Stacie said dragging me.

"Ow dude let go of my arm!" I said as she dragged me to the booth.

"Hi would you two like to join the barden Bella's?" The blonde asked.

"Yes!" Stacie said.

"Great auditions are next Saturday." The ginger said.

"Uh I don't sing." I said.

"Yes you do." Stacie said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Trust me she does." Stacie said.

"I met you 10 minutes ago!" I said.

"More like 10 years!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god." I mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked thru the Barden girls bathroom doors singing 'Titanium' By David Guetta.

_Fire away fire away._

I sang as I set reached for my shampoo. Suddenly the curtain ripped open revealing the red head from the Bella's stand.

"You can sing!" She shouted happily.

"Dude!" I yelled grabbing the curtain to cover my body.

She ripped it back, "How high does your belt go?" She asked.

"My what?" I asked as she stepped into my shower.

"You have to audition for the Bella's."

"I can't do anything until you cover up your junk." I backing into the corner.

"Will you sing for me?" She asked with a smile.

"Dude, No! Get out!" I said.

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here until you sing." She said crossing her arms and giving me a 'Hmph'.

I sat there. no way am I singing in the shower for her while I'm nude.

She looked at me then faked yawned. that's when I decided she really wasn't going to leave. I looked at her and started.

_I'm bullet proof. nothing to lose. fire away fire away. ricochet you take your rain. Fire away fire away._

She joined in on the first 'Fire away'.

"So... I um, am just gonna shower." I said awkwardly.

"You have a lovely voice." I guy said coming out of nowhere.

"Thanks." I said really un comfortable.

I looked at Chloe and give her a look that made her take her... friend and leave.

"See you at auditions!" She yelled as she and shower boy walked off.

I watched as I my room mate sang horribly I knew she could do better but, she came down with a cold and sang really bad. I felt pretty bad for Stacie. But, after that puke bombshell at the ICCA's I'm pretty sure that Blondie is desperate. She'll get in. I could even get in and I probably stink worse that Stacie. That one guy. Bumper seemed like a real jerk. I'd hate to be in the trebles but, I don't have to worry about that. I'm a girl. I noticed that that guy that I work at the radio station that sang to me from his car is auditioning I kind of hope he's going for the trebles because the other teams don't look very... motivated. The high notes are just kind of staring off into space while- Oh my god the guys is riding a unicycle what the heck who gets a unicycle?!

"Hi my name is Unicycle." He said pointing to _His _unicycle. Oh my god.

"Your name. is unicycle." The uptight blonde said in disgust.

"Yeah and your name is...?" He asked with a smirk.

"Aubrey. Now can you please just audition." She said irritated.

"Of course Mi'Lady." He said in a tone like he accomplished something. Seriously? He just scored out with the uptight blonde and rides a unicycle.

A lot of other people sang, most of them horrible. The was one girl that was crying while singing. is that possible? Then the girl "From Tasmainia with a 'T'" As she says who insists that everyone calls her Fat Amy. Then there was this somewhat dork kid who sang actually pretty good. But his name was Benji Applebaum... Then Jesse I think his name is walked on stage you could tell he was a dork just by the way he smiles. he's a total dork.

"Alright guys. that's it. I'm really not impressed this year." The skinny dude said holding a brown clipboard.

"Oh wait there's still one more!" Chloe said happily.

"Hello." I said awkwardly as I walked on stage.

Chloe looked really happy that I showed up.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." I said as I walked in front of them.

"That's okay! Sing what you want." Chloe said with a bright smile.

"Okay... Uh, may I?" I asked looking at the plastic cup filled with Sharpie's. (Markers.)

"Go ahead." Chloe said.

The blonde really isn't saying much.

I started making the rhythm with the cup.

_I got my ticket for the long way round. two bottles of whisky for the way. and I sure would like some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow what do you say? Oh when I'm gone oh when I'm gone your gonna miss me when I'm gone. your gonna miss me by my hair your gonna miss me every where oh I know your gonna miss me when I'm gone._

I sang as I finished with a bang on the cup.

Chloe looked really happily at me while Aubrey just looked like she was deciding something.

_JESSE'S POINT OF VIEW._

"Wow." Was all I could say as I watched the sarcastic girl sing and make a beat with a cup.


End file.
